1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sheet feeding machines and more particularly to a translatable support of a sheet feeding machine such that product can be delivered to different lateral positions when the machine is translated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art a sheet feeding machine has been fixed in position and a tray, box, or slot on a conveyor belt in front of the sheet feeding machine would receive product counted out of the sheet feeding machine until the proper count was reached and then the tray would be emptied, box moved, or conveyor belt translated so that an empty tray, box or slot would be present in front of the sheet feeder to receive the next batch of product. Conveyor belts or other translator devices would move the batches of product along. However, for filling a sheet of packaging such as a blister pack tray, bubble pack or a box having rows with several receptacles in each row a means for translating the sheet feeder is required.